Dancer's Cruise
by TiannaMVA
Summary: COMPLETE! Bella is forced to go on a relaxing cruise for a week. How is she going to handle meeting Alice again, her friends, and the love of her life? AU/AH. Cannon, lemon in last 2 chaps. First story, review please! BPOV. PWP.
1. Meeting Old Friends

"You're going on this cruise, Bella, if it's the last thing you do," Renée replied to her daughters' pleas, arms crossed over her chest.

"But mom, cruises are boring. Besides, I wont know anyone on there," I continued pleading with my mother, who's heart was dead set on getting her single, twenty-three year old daughter out on a vacation from my never ending sea of paperwork.

"No, you won't. That's the point of going. You need some more friends."

"No, I don't, mother. I've got plenty of friends. Mike, Jessica, Angela, maybe Lauren…"

"Yes, sure you do, but do any of you have any time to actually do _something_ that friends would be doing on their vacations from work?" she asked, throwing clothes into a large roller suitcase.

"… No," I admitted for the umpteenth time to her mother.

"Good, because you're going," Renée's voice ringing with finality.

"Fine. But can I at _least_ pack my own clothes?" I asked.

Renée smiled. "That's my girl." She handed what she was holding, a bikini which was obviously too small for me, to her. She smiled before walking out of the wide set door, her hair whipping out slightly as she rounded the corner.

---

I huffed as I stood before my nearly bare closet. I had packed a two-piece deck swimming pool in the brochure, about nine pairs of shorts and tank tops, and three long sleeve shirts. I also had nearly five pairs of jeans in my bag, folded to where they were barely there at all.

I only had few more outfits; one was short sleeved to where it looked like there was nothing there, its dress part cut off at the knee, and it was a beautiful shade of dark blue, almost navy. It flared out like those dresses that professional dancers wear, but it hung gracefully to where you could tell it wasn't _for_ a dancer.

The other outfits and dresses were too dressy for a cruise, so I grabbed and folded, as carefully as I could, the dark blue dress. It seemed perfect for a cruise.

---

I was now waiting in line on the ramp onto the cruise ship. It was fairly large and elegant, and I could hear the laughter that drifted down from the decks. I looked up at a particularly loud squeal of, "Alice!" I only looked up out of habit and saw a small, pixie like, black haired girl run up and literally throw herself up at one of the tallest blondes she had ever seen.

I blinked, mainly because the blonde seemed to be perfect: tall; beautifully sculpted face, which looked natural; long wavy, blonde hair; and the prettiest shade of light blue I had ever seen.

The pixie, Alice, was a different, but all to similar story. She was short, with spiky black hair, very much like a pixie. She had wild looking eyes, which also seemed blue, and she had the cutest face.

Before I could look forward again, Alice had looked over in my direction, and _smiled_.

"Hi! How are you, Bella?" I blinked in surprise while Alice just fluttered her eyelids. "What? Don't you remember your locker mate from junior year?"

"Alice? Alice _Brandon_? Oh my God, it's been forever!" I squealed, similar to the blonde who I wasn't familiar with, and drew Alice in for a giant bear hug. "You look so different! What are you doing here?"

"Going on a cruise with my best friend!" She gestured wildly to the tall blonde standing behind her, a small smile playing on the corner on her mouth. "This is Rosalie. We met in college in our freshman year."

"Please, call me Rose," she said in a peal of bells. Me, getting a good look at her, realized she was only tall because of the startling heels she was wearing. Rosalie stuck out a hand, which I shook, still slightly in awe.

"Rose! There you are, baby!" a booming voice floated over to them. I looked up to see a rather tall, muscle bound man with dark brown and black curls. He wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her into a hug from behind, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, Bella, this is my fiancé, Emmett."

Emmett turned to me, then, the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a hug too. "Good – to – meet – you – too!" I breathed out. My back was starting to hurt.

"God, Emmett, put her down before you snap her neck," Alice said in a patronizing tone. Emmett looked at Alice for a few seconds, then immediately, I was on my feet, a hand on my hip.

"Thanks Alice," I said, short of breath and gratitude ringing in my voice.

Emmett turned around and shouted, "Edward! Jasper! They're over here!" I watched as the most beautiful man with hectic green eyes and bronze colored hair turned around, his face breaking into a heart stopping half smile.

_Oh. My. God_.

Alice squeaked in a small voice, unlike her usual self. I stole her gaze from the copper haired god and looked at the man next to him. He was tall, blonde, and had startling light blue eyes. Nothing compared to the Adonis next to him, but still handsome.

"Wow."

"I know…" Alice trailed in a breathy tone, too low for anyone but me to hear her, unable to avert her gaze.

"Hey Emmett, who are they?" Adonis asked in his velvety voice.

So beautiful, so exquisite, so luscious…

"This is Alice," he gestured towards Alice the adorable pixie, me noticing the blonde blush, "and this is Bella," Emmett continued, this time pointing at me and patting me on the shoulder. "This one right here," he jerked his head in the blonde's direction, "is Jasper, and that goofball over there is Edward."

_Edward, what a great name for him._

I blushed at my thoughts of someone I hadn't even met properly. Edward extended his hand towards me, shaking it feebly. I felt an alarming electric current pass between our fingertips, and I gasped as it didn't feel like it stung; oddly enough, I _liked_ it.

He withdrew his hand, looking bewildered, just like I thought I did at the moment.

---

The horn blared from somewhere deep in the ship, I couldn't tell where. I just waved at all the people out there saying good-bye to people they love. I sighed, knowing all the people I knew on the cruise were either new to me, seemed confused, were coupled, or I hadn't met them in the past couple years.

Sure, we kept in touch, but not enough to where we sent each other pictures. I was never one for the camera, and Alice, although she loved getting her picture taken, was far too caught up in her life to get my address from me.

I felt an insistent tugging on my shirt, so when I turned around, I groaned as I saw Alice beaming and saying a loud voice so I could hear her, "We're room mates!"

I gave her my best smile. _This cruise is getting better and better_.

---

We had arrived at our room, which was on the third level. It wouldn't be too noisy on account of the deck, but it wouldn't be too quiet, because Alice was there. "Seriously Alice, do you need to destroy my suitcase to get to my clothes?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she replied, a teasing tone in her voice as I rolled my eyes. She pulled out my shorts, then my bathing suit. When she got to the bottom, she pulled out my 'dancers dress'. "Eek! This is gorgeous! Tell me you plan on wearing this!"

I sighed in defeat. Alice will be Alice. "Yes, but only on I'm guessing the last day or so."

"Guessing? Wear it tonight! They have this whole ball thing going on, and its casual, so you can wear this!"

"In case you don't remember, I'm not much of a dancer, Alice. I still have trouble with my equilibrium. I'm more of a disaster waiting to happen. If I'm lucky, I might only twist my ankle."

"Don't be silly, Miss Isabella Swan. You are defiantly wearing this tonight, and you're going to let me do your make up and hair."

I gave her my best pout. "You wont go overboard like you used to in high school, right?"

"No, of course not. I'm just going to work a mini miracle and make sure you look beautiful! More so then usual, anyway." That earned a blush from me as I turned three shades of red. "Now go and take a shower, then come back, turn around and close your eyes so I can get to work."

---

"Now you can open your eyes, Bella," Alice said in a stage whisper as I peeked through my eyelashes. I gasped at the unrecognizable me in the mirror.

Where I usually had nearly wavy hair, it was curled magnificently into large, loose curls.

Where I usually had light brown eyes were made darker by the smallest amounts of mascara on the lashes surrounding them.

And where I usually had a rather light blush, just turned darker but the surge of pleasure I got at the "Alice Miracle".

"Thanks Alice! I don't mean to sound conceited, but I look gorgeous!"

"You're welcome! Now come on, go get dressed! The ball starts in about twenty-five minutes!"

I scrambled out of the bathroom in my usual tee and shorts and ran to my suitcase, feeling slightly giddy as I pulled my dress from the top of my mixed up clothes.

---

Alice and me were walking arm in arm up to the top deck in what could be described as a fit of laughter. When we finally got up there, we quieted down, listening to out laughter echo around behind us. I blushed, which only made Alice giggle. Rosalie was waiting for us, searching for Emmett, who abruptly called out from right behind us, "Look who made it!"

That only made me blush harder before I turned around and came face to face with Edward, whose eyes had darkened somewhat. Taken aback, and surprised, I went to turn around again before I tripped in my hastiness over my own feet.

I closed my eyes, expecting to fall face first into the hard, unforgiving floor when I felt two warm, strong arms catch me by my waist, stopping my fall. When I opened my eyes, I was startled (again) when I saw concerned, forest green eyes lock with mine. "Are you okay, Bella?" I closed my eyes again, breathing in his sweet scent, before I realized he was the one that had asked me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I smiled brightly before blushing once more and turning to Alice, who was trying to suppress another giggle. I glanced down at Edward's hands, which were still holding my waist. "Uhm…"

He looked down too, and realizing his oh so warm hands were still on my waist, took them off and put them at his sides, blushing almost as hard as I was. Alice was still trying not to laugh and walked over and linked her arm with mine.

"Shall we go dancing, now?" she asked, winking at me.

**OOC: Aww, near cliffie!**

**Sorry, but Im working on the next chapter, so I'll most likely get it up in the next few days!**

**Please Review, this is my first story!**


	2. Single Sparks and Dance

_"Shall we go dancing, now?" she asked, winking at me._

"Yes, we shall," I replied, recovering from my blush. I glanced over at everyone around us, my gaze lingering on Edward. I flashed a smile in his direction, not sure where my newfound confidence was coming from. "You guys coming?"

"Hell yeah, we are," Emmett boomed in his deep base voice, sweeping Rose along who let out a laugh. Jasper chuckled and walked over to Alice's other side, his arm loose around her waist. Alice stole a glance at me now, throwing me a wink.

"Talk to you later, Bella," her tone suggestive, Jasper pulling her onto the dance floor.

I heard a soft scuff behind me and turned to look at Edward, who was looking at his shoes. "Can… can I have this dance, Bella?" He had a soft blush playing on his cheeks.

I held out my hand. "Okay," I said simply, grinning. He looked up, his eyes blazing with relief, and took my hand softly, then suddenly bending down to place a chaste kiss on they hand. He began leading me to the dance floor this time, his arms pulling me to him once we got there.

"You know you look fantastic in your little white dancers dress. But I take it you're not much of a dancer?" he asked in his velvet voice, his eyes boring into mine, making me blush.

"No. I'm waaay to clumsy to actually dance, as you probably know by now." I looked up at him. His hands began their descent to my hips, which were slightly flared and angled at him. He ducked his head next to mine, his mouth right next to my ear.

"Its all in the leading," he whispered, sending brief shivers done my spine, before whisking me off towards the center, my feet knowing what to do with no conscious thought of mine. He pulled me close, his hands still resting on my hips as we both began twirling.

Towards the end of the song, he lowered me till my head was level to where his hips would have been, his head near my exposed throat. "You smell just like flowers, you know," he whispered in a husky tone before bringing me back up.

"And you dance like a professional, you know," smiling as he began lowering me down again, lower this time.

"So do you, especially now," he said in a clearer tone before I mustered up enough courage to let me headrest on his shoulder, my face facing his neck. His breathe hitched with the unexpected closeness, and I sighed in contentment.

"Well, you smell just like I'd imagine the sun to," my arms coming up over his head, which he ducked for. "With a hint of rain." He grinned, bringing me to where there was no space between us, his hands having moved up to the small of my back.

His hands were as warm as ever when I began feeling those sparks of electricity again. I pulled my head back and looked directly into those emerald eyes, which held so many emotions, that I almost lost my focus when they caught me. "Bella…" he mumbled before I took his lips with mine.

That sudden burst of confidence began fading when I didn't feel him respond, but when he began to, I grinned against his lips. I pulled back again, my eyes opening once I realized they were closed and I couldn't see his perfect face. "Wow, Bella," he said in the same husky tone from earlier.

It was then that I noticed that the music had stopped and there was clapping all around us. My brown eyes swept over the crowd, and then it dawned on me that they were clapping and cheering _for us_. I blushed, unable to hide it.

I looked around us again and saw that we were in the middle of the floor, no one surrounding us like earlier. We were the only ones present. "Well, I guess you're a much better dancer than I am."

"No. They're all clapping for us because we make a fine pair of dancers. Your dress might be helping though." I blushed tomato red under his praise.

"Oh my God, Bella! You just kissed Edward!" Alice screamed when she ran up to me. It was then I remembered what I just did, I looked at Edward, who had his hands on me still, a slightly dazed look on his face before he registered that as well.

"Best kiss ever…" he murmured into my hair before putting his arms at his sides again.


	3. Elevator and Directions

"_Best kiss ever…" he murmured into my hair before putting his arms at his sides again_.

I couldn't help but blush like an idiot before I was ripped from his side and thrown up into the air but a pair of pixie arms. "Alice! Put me down!" I shouted at her, laughing as she dropped her arms from around my waist. I suddenly felt an emptiness I hadn't had before. I wanted _his_ arms around me right now.

But he was being bombarded with questions by Emmett and Jasper, who had the same dazed look on their faces like me. Rose and Alice were pretty much jumping up and down while I stared at the floor and snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye at Edward, who was doing the same thing.

We held each others gaze for a moment, a secret passing between us. When I was roughly shoved into his direction, I stumbled before catching my self, one leg thrown out to stop me. I probably looked like I was a ballerina or something, the way I was standing.

Edward stepped over to me, ignoring Emmett and jasper altogether, and put one arm on my shoulder, tilting me back up. I looked back behind me at Alice, who wore a rather smug expression. Rose and Emmett, on the other hand, looked like they wanted to say, _"Aww!"_ on the spot. Jasper looked almost as smug as Alice.

Edward looked down at me again and flashed that brilliant smile of his again, just that, instead of the blushing from me, came from him. I grinned in response.

I then looked fully at his eyes, which brimmed with so much emotion that I didn't want to look away. Happiness, smugness, radiance… love, maybe? With so much going on his head, it was almost hard deciphering all the feelings he was having. Almost.

He pulled me into a rather tight hug, and when I hugged him back, I could literally _feel_ his smile before his lips drifted up to my jaw line. I shivered in anticipation. "You're rather beautiful when you're feeling happy, you know that?" he whispered in that god damn husky tone.

"You noticed, huh?" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, actually," he said before I found his lips fully on mine, both of our mouths moving in perfect synchronization. It was like he was created just for me, I for him.

"Get a room, you two!" Emmett boomed from nearby, although I couldn't tell where because Edward's scent was intoxicating me into near oblivion. My knees were weak, and if he hadn't been holding me up, I would have fallen by now.

"Oh, we will… later," he promised breathily once he pulled back from me. "I take back what I said earlier," he began in a slightly more controlled voice. He must have seen my face fall because he hastily added, "Because _that_ was the best kiss ever."

Wow. We were putting a lot of emphasis on a lot of different words. I only notice because I could only grin to cover my shock and speechlessness.

He grasped my hand gingerly before looking at our friends. I glanced over to my left to see Alice, and I winked at her. I stifled my laughter when I saw her expression. She was now in a state of shock. But behind that was a kind of satisfaction, like she somehow _knew_ this was going to happen.

She probably thought it wouldn't have happened this fast.

I'm almost sorry to disappoint her.

I was swept up into his arms bridal style as he walked away and rounded the corner to where the elevators were. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Elevators? On a cruise ship? That's what I thought when I first found out. But now, I'm actually grateful. Saves us a long walk.

As soon as we were in the elevator, I heard Alice and Rose recover and run for the closing doors. And man, was Alice fast. I remembered when she won medals in track. She made it to the door and held it open, waiting for the others to catch up.

Everyone filed in, pushing me and Edward to the side while everyone cast expecting glances at us. _What?_, I wanted to ask. but I couldn't. It would only draw more expecting glances at us.

Edward kept his hand at the small of my back, making me stand in the corner while I waited for the doors to _DING_ when we got to our floor. Rose and Emmett were the first off, heading for another dance floor on the deck below, where it was bound to be more exotically decorated. Alice and Jasper left next, heading for the drinks for themselves, Alice casting a wink at me before she left. I just glared at her until she turned around and struck up a conversation with Jasper, who had a smile strecthing across his face.

Much sooner than I thought possible, we arrived on out floor, Edwards hands drifting down to my hips again like he had when we were dancing.

"Which way to your room?" he asked, his voice sexier and silkier than ever with a seductive tone as he nuzzled my neck.

---

**Oh. My. GAWD.**

**I know they are moving a bit fast, but thats the Edward/Bella regime. They're bound to do that.**

**I hope I can get more reviews on this story, cause they make my day!**


	4. First Half

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the first half of the lemon. I'm trying to find some way to get a good ending on the last half, but this is all I got for now. So...**

**WARNING: THIS IS HALF, I REPEAT, HALF, OF THE LEMON!! OTHER HALF WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE!!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_"Which way to your room?" he asked, his voice sexier and silkier than ever with a seductive tone as he nuzzled my neck._

"Left," I breathed as he lifted me so that our faces were level with the others. We were headed down our corridor and we soon arrived at the end, which was across from where my door was to the right.

I fished out my key card and swiped it in the slot, unlocking the door with a small bell-like sound. "We're here," I said as I crushed my lips to his.

We became locked in a heated, yet passionate, kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. I was thrust up against the wall, to where he had his hands holding me up while he trailed hot kisses down to my collarbone. I couldn't help but let out a moan as he growled against me.

The vibrations from his growl traveled down my spine, making me shiver from the pleasure. I gasped as he started sucking on a particularly sensitive part of my neck. "Uh… Edward…" I moaned as he started traveling lower.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked in a lower tone, almost inaudible.

"I… uh, I _need_ you…_ now_," I moaned breathily.

"My pleasure," he said as he began stripping us of our clothes. I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled my dress over my head.

My fingers traveled down to his pants button and began undoing them. His nimble fingers were undoing my bra straps. I arched my back so that he could get to them easily. He brought my head up and he drew my lips in for a long, open-mouthed kiss.

My fingers left his pants and traveled up to his bronze hair. It just drew me in. I drudged up all my kindled passion and threw it into the kiss, giving him all I had.

I heard the door hit the wall. The noise made my ears ring lightly and Edward pulled me off the wall and began backing me up to the bed. As my knees hit the edge, I fell backwards, bringing Edward with me.

This was not fair. I was in a bra and panties, and he was in his pants and boxers still. I began pulling his pants down with my legs so he could kick them off. My arms were on either side of his face and I held him to me, both of us kissing with all we had.

His hands were resting on my hips still, but were traveling up and down my sides. I trailed my hands to his bare chest and began going down. I smiled when I realized he didn't have anything on anymore. He had already unhooked my bra with efficiency and was working on peeling off my panties.

Soon, he was settled inbetween my legs, his arms holding him up. None of his weight was on me, all of it resting on his arms. He looked down on me, his emerald like eyes glistening with so much emotion, that if I wasn't captivated by them, I would have looked away. He seemed to be asing permission.

I nodded.


	5. Second Half

**A/N: Okay, I see I have held off long enough for the other half of the lemon. I see some of you are... eager, I should say. *laughs* Anyway, I'm putting this up, then ending it... mainly because I have nothing else for this one... So... Have fun!**

* * *

_Soon, he was settled inbetween my legs, his arms holding him up. None of his weight was on me, all of it resting on his arms. He looked down on me, his emerald like eyes glistening with so much emotion, that if I wasn't captivated by them, I would have looked away. He seemed to be asking permission._

_I nodded._

He pressed himself close to my centre, which was hot and wet, just for him. He looked down at me one more time, and when I kissed his nose, it brought him out of whatever he had been thinking. He smiled slightly before he began pushing into me.

I haven't had sex for a while -- exclude the one night stand I had when I was in high school, at which I was drunk, so I don't remember -- so I was pretty tight. I gasped and arched my back against him, while I also felt him let me adjust my body to him so he wouldn't hurt me.

When I rolled my hips upwards and against him, we both let out twin moans, his mingling with mine in a way that just turned me on _more_.

He moved forward, thrusting his hips against mine this time, and our moans left both our lips before we could stop ourselves. It soon moved quickly. He was thrusting quickly, making me gasp his name every time he hit that spot inside me. My back was arching completely into his bare chest as we had difficulty breathing right. "Edward, Edward, Edward... _Edward_!"

He had lifted my legs to where they rested in his shoulders and his wide hands on my hips. He then hit the spot that no one had ever been able to actually reach. I started clawing at the bedsheets, desperate for my release.

He grunted, "By God, Bella... where have you been all my life?" He was still moving inside me, going faster and adding more force as he lost himself in the ecstacy we were both feeling.

"Right... _ugh_, here... Edward..." I moaned out as he leaned down and drew me in for a drawn out kiss. "Ughn...." I rolled my hips one more time, him hitting that spot inside that me see stars and rainbows, my world going white then black, then slowly gaining its color back. I cried out his name over and over again as he called out mine, our voices blending in harmony and sounding perfect together.

After a few minutes of lieing in perfect bliss together, Edward rolled over to my side, his arm wrapping around me, even though I was still on the bed. He smiled, making me go weak in the knees again. I smiled back. _My... I'm glad my mother made me take a vacation now..._

* * *

_My, oh my, wasn't that what you were all waiting for?_

_Well, I'm gonna end it right here, mainly because I don't know what else to do with it. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, everyone!!_


End file.
